François-Thomas Germain
François-Thomas Germain ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2014 erschienenen Videospiel Assassin's Creed Unity. Er war zur Zeit der Französischen Revolution ein Silberschmied, ein Weiser, und der Großmeister des französischen Templer-Ordens. Nachdem er einen Umsturz und die Ermordung des Templer-Großmeisters de la Serre organisierte, übernahm Germain selbst die Kontrolle des Templerordens in Frankreich um diesen neu zu organisieren. Germain und seine Verbündeten nutzten das Chaos der Französischen Revolution um ihre Macht wieder erstarken zu lassen. Biographie Vergangenheit Germain wurde als Sohn von Thomas Germain und Anne-Denise Gauchelet geboren. Die Germain-Familie war von alt her als talentierte Silberschmiede bekannt und auch Germain wurde von seinem Vater ausgebildet, den Familienberuf zu lernen. Germain war ziemlich talentiert und wurde zum Silberschmied des Königshauses ernannt. Er verlor diese Position jedoch einige Jahre später aufgrund eines nicht näher definierten Skandals; er wurde ebenfalls aus der Schmiede-Gilde geworfen. Germain wurde ein Mitglied des Templer-Ordens und ein Vertrauter des Großmeisters François de la Serre. Germain nutzte sein Talent als Silberschmied um silberne Nadeln zu schmieden, die den Templern als Erkennungszeichen dienen sollten. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er ein Weiser - also ein genetischer Nachfolger der Vorläufers Aita war - erfuhr Germain zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehrere Visionen über die Vorläufer. Zuerst ging er davon aus, dass er wahnsinnig wurde, aber verstand was er erlebte nachdem er den ''Codex Pater Intellectus ''des ehemaligen Großmeisters Jacques de Molay las. Germain fühlte sich mit de Molay verbunden und beschloss, das Schicksal der Menschheit so zu formen wie de Molay es vor seinem Tod gewünscht hatte. Sein Hauptziel war es dabei, dem Adel die Macht zu entziehen und die Macht der Mittelschicht zu geben, damit diese eine kapitalistische Gesellschaft formten welche die Templer leicht manipulieren könnten. Germain trug diesem Plan dem Templer-Orden vor und stieß auf gemischte Reaktionen. Obwohl gewisse Templer dieses Vorhaben unterstützten, beharrte Großmeister de la Serre auf den Friedensvertrag mit den Assassinen und bat Germain, seine radikalen Ideen zu vergessen. Als Germain sich weigerte wurde er von de la Serre aus dem Orden geworfen, mit der Warnung dass jeder Templer, der Germain in Zukunft unterstützte, ebenfalls verbannt werden würde. Germain suchte jedoch Marie Lévesque auf, eine der Templer die sein Vorhaben unterstützt hatten. Zusammen rekrutierten sie weitere Personen um Germains Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Umsturz Germain und seine Verbündeten planten außerdem die Ermordung de la Serres, so dass Germain dessen Platz als Großmeister der Templer einnehmen konnte und die Templer auf den richtigen Pfad zurückführen konnte. Um dies zu tun schmiedete Germain eine vergiftete Silbernadel, die er Charles Gabriel Sivert und dem Roi des Thunes anvertrauten, zwei seiner Verbündeten. Auf einem Ball soll der Mord stattfinden. Einer von de la Serres Verbündeten innerhalb des Templerordens, Chrétien Lafrenière, erfährt jedoch von dem Mordversuch und sendet de la Serre eine Botschaft, in der er den Großmeister vor Germain warnt. De la Serres Adoptivsohn erhält die Botschaft, deren Inhalt er nicht kennt, de la Serre hat in seiner Kutsche jedoch bereits sein Anwesen verlassen. Arno versucht, die Kutsche einzuholen, vertut sich aber und hält die falsche Kutsche an, in der sich zufälligerweise Germain befindet. Da sich beide gegenseitig nicht kennen ist das Treffen von kurzer Dauer und ohne jegliche Nachwirkungen, da Arno wieder versucht de la Serre einzuholen. Da er die Botschaft nie erhalten hat ist de la Serre nicht gewarnt und Sivert und der Bettlerkönig können ihn erfolgreich ermorden. Germain übernimmt die Kontrolle des Templerordens und wird der neue Großmeister, hat jedoch trotzdem noch Feinde innerhalb des Ordens, primär Chrétien Lafrenière und de la Serres Tochter Élise. Manipulation von Arno De la Serres Tod führt dazu, dass Arno Dorian sich den Assassinen anschließt um seinen Adoptivvater und Mentor zu rächen. Dabei eliminiert Arno Handlanger wie Sivert und den Roi des Thunes und erfährt letztlich auch, dass ein Silberschmied namens Germain die Silbernadel geschmiedet hat, die zur Ermordung de la Serres verwendet wurde. Daher beschließt er, Germain in seiner Schmiede in Paris zu konfrontieren. Dort angekommen nutzt Germain aber die Situatiion aus und gibt vor, ein Gefangener der Templer zu sein, der Dinge für die Templer schmieden muss. Sobald Arno seine Schmiede betritt zeigt sich Germain erleichtert und behauptet, dass er seit Monaten unter Hausarrest steht. Er bittet Arno, ihn sofort in die Freiheit zu geleiten aber Arno will erst wissen, was die Silbernadel ist. Germain behauptet dass sie keine Zeit haben und er Arno alles verraten wird sobald sie in Sicherheit sind. Arno willigt ein und "befreit" Germain aus seinem eigenen Haus. Während des Versuchs taucht ein Templer-Soldat auf und sieht, dass sich Germain in der Gegenwart eines Assassinen befindet. Er will den Großmeister schützen und stellt sich vor ihn, für Arno wirkt es jedoch als würde der Soldat die Geisel auf jeden Fall gefangen halten wollen. Germain nutzt dies aus und ersticht die Wache von hinten und tut daraufhin verstört weil er jemanden töten musste. Arno führt Germain weiter aus dem Haus und als sie in den Straßen sind, verrät Germain Arno eine falsche Geschichte über die Nadel. Er behauptet dass er den ersten Auftrag für eine solche Nadel vor Jahren von einem Mann namens Chrétien Lafrenière erhalten hat und dass er neugierig war und etwas nachgeforscht hat. Er fand heraus dass Lafrenière ein Templer war und wurde deshalb von den Templern unter Hausarrest gestellt. Germain manipuliert Arnos Rachedurst und offenbart ihm dass Chrétien Lafrenière, der neue Großmeister der Templer, für alles verantwortlich ist. Arno zieht aus um Lafrenière zu ermorden und lässt Germain in Les Halles zurück. Er tötet tatsächlich Lafrenière, der jedoch nie ein Feind war. Dadurch hat er einen gefährlichen Rivalen Germains ausgeschaltet. Germain trifft sich währenddessen mit seinen Templern. Das Gespräch wird von Arno belauscht, dieser erkennt Germain jedoch nicht da dieser einen Kapuzenumhang trägt. Marie Lévesque informiert Germain, dass sie erfolgreich davon arbeitet, eine Hungersnot zu kreieren um die Bevölkerung fälschlicherweise davon zu überzeugen, dass der Adel im Luxus lebt während sie selbst hungern und so einen Aufstand auszulösen. Germain ist zufrieden, da dies den König diskreditieren würde und er den König vor dessen Tod in Ungnade fallen lassen will damit das Volk ihn nicht als Märtyrer ansieht. Daher lehnte er auch Frédéric Rouilles Vorschlag ab, den König einfach zu ermorden. Er behauptet dass Maries Plan zwar etwas länger dauern wird, dies die Wartezeit aber wert ist. Rouille erwidert dass eine längere Wartezeit bedeuten könnte, dass ihr Komplott aufgedeckt wird. Aloys la Touche wirft ein, dass die Assassinen bereits Sivert und den Roi des Thunes eliminiert haben aber Germain behauptet, dass diese ihre Aufgabe bereits erledigt haben und somit nicht länger von Bedeutung sind. Rouille fragt daraufhin, was mit Élise geschehen soll da diese die Templer, die loyal zu de la Serre waren, um sich scharen könnte. Germain offenbart jedoch, dass bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen wurden und eine Falle für Élise gestellt wurde. Arno bricht sofort auf, um Élise vor dem Attentat zu retten. Es gelingt Arno tatsächlich, Élise zu retten. Im darauffolgenden Gespräch wird Élise jedoch hellhörig als Arno Germain erwähnt und will sofort wissen, wo dieser sich aufhält. Arno verrät es ihr und Élise sprintet sofort zu Germains Wohnsitz, der jedoch mittlerweile völlig verlassen ist. Arno will wissen was los ist und erfährt von Élise wie Germain mit de la Serre zusammengehört und dass dieser eigentlich schon seit Jahren tot sein sollte. Zusammen durchsuchen die beiden Germains Haus, und finden Dokumente, die Germain als den Strippenzieher hinter dem Mord de la Serres offenbaren. Arno erkennt dass Germain vermutlich geflohen ist da er wusste, dass sein Bluff nicht lange halten würde. Hinrichtung des Königs Mit Hilfe seines Verbündeten Louis-Michel le Peletier kann Germain den König vollends in Ungnade fallen lassen. Am Tag der Hinrichtung des Königs ist Germain am Place de la Concorde anwesend, um das Ende der Tyrannei mitzuerleben. Arno erfährt dies und macht sich ebenfalls zu dem Platz auf, um Germain dort zu stellen. Er durchsucht das Publikum nach Germain, dieser spricht ihn jedoch plötzlich von der Bühne an. Er offenbart Arno dass die Hinrichtung des Königs auch die Neugeburt des Templer-Ordens sein wird. Er behauptet dass er gehofft hatte de la Serre überzeugen zu können, dass dieser und der Großteil des Ordens jedoch korrupt gewesen waren. Während Germain Arno anspricht, wird auf dem Platz der König hingerichtet. Nachdem das Beil gefallen ist, flüstert Germain dass Jacques de Molay nun endlich gerächt ist. Daraufhin verabschiedet sich Germain von Arno und befiehlt seinen Männern, Arno zu töten. Arno wird jedoch von Élise unterstützt und gemeinsam können sie Germains Soldaten besiegen, der Großmeister kann jedoch entkommen. Nach dem Tod des Königs vertraut Germain die neue Französische Republik seinem Verbündeten Maximilien de Robespierre an, welcher in der sogenannten "Schreckensherrschaft" die Templerinteressen brutal durchsetzte. Kampf gegen Arno und Élise Während der Schreckensherrschaft sucht Germain den Tempel auf, wo er versucht erneut mit Jacques de Molay in Kontakt zu treten. Daher ist er jedoch auch schwer aufzufinden. Nachdem durch Arnos und Élises Tun jedoch Robespierre und seine Anhänger gestürzt sind, erfahren die beiden von Germains Aufenthaltsort. Die beiden infiltrieren den schwer bewachten Palast, wo Arno Germain auf dem Dach des Tempels lokalisieren kann. Dort konfrontiert zückt Germain jedoch das Schwert von Eden, einen Edensplitter und ein mächtiges Artefakt, mit dem er Arno attackiert und mit dem er auch Energieblitze schießen kann. Nachdem ihm Germain jedoch trotzdem einige Wunden zufügen kann, nutzt Germain die Macht des Schwerts um sich vom Dach zu teleportieren und sich in das Verließ des Tempels zu bewegen. Zusammen mit Élise macht sich Arno auf zum Verlies. Sie öffnen das Tor, Germain hört sie jedoch und feuert einen Energieblitz auf sie. Die beiden sind somit gezwungen, in Deckung zu bleiben. Élise lenkt Germain ab, indem sie ihn provoziert und mit ihm über die Ideale der Templer streitet. Dabei offenbart Germain, dass die Templer ihre wahre Aufgabe vergessen haben und versucht haben, Macht zu erreichen in dem sie hohe Ränge in Kirche und Staat erreichen wollten. Er behauptet dass wenn die anderen Templer diese Institutionen im Zuge der Revolution fallen sehen, sie erkennen werden dass Germain im Recht ist und dass die Templer wieder in die Schatten zurücktreten werden und aus dem Geheimen regieren werden, so wie es immer gedacht war. Währenddessen schleicht sich Arno an Germain an und kann diesen tatsächlich mehrfach verletzen. Allerdings überwiegt die Macht des Edenschwerts, mit dem Germain Arno von sich schleudert und ihn unter einigen Trümmern begräbt. Germain, der durch den Energieblitz ebenfalls zurückgeschleudert wurde, packs sich sein Schwert und versucht aus dem Templer zu flüchten. Élise, die versucht die Steinplatte von Arno wegzuheben um diesen zu befreien, sieht dies und entscheidet dass ihre Rache wichtiger ist als Arno zu befreien. Während Arno ihr verzweifelt zuruft dass sie auf ihn warten soll, stürzt sich Élise auf Germain, welcher ihren Angriff mit dem Edenschwert abblockt. Während Arno versucht, sich alleine zu befreien liefer sich Élise einen Schwertkampf mit Germain. Dieser setzt jedoch die Macht des Edenschwerts frei und gerade als Arno sich vollständig befreit hat, streckt Germain Élise mit einem mächtigen Energieblitz nieder. Germain wird jedoch auch selbst durch den Blitz zurückgeschleudert und durch den Aufprall entwaffnet. Während er noch versucht sich aufzurappeln, beugt sich Arno über ihn und drückt ihm wortlos langsam seine Klinge in den Hals. Arno lässt Germains Leiche im Tempel zurück, kehrt jedoch Jahrzehnte später noch einmal zurück um Germains mittlerweile verrotttete Leiche zu bergen. Die Leiche wurde zum Bau der Katakomben von Paris verwendet, damit die Templer den Körper des toten Weisen niemals in die Finger bekommen können. Galerie GermainVision.png|Arno hat Visionen der Isu ArnoTrifftGermain.png|Arno trifft Germain GermainGefangen.png GermainMitArno.png|Germain manipuliert Arno GermainWartet.png GermainSchaut.png|Germain offenbart sich GermainErklärt.png GermainEntkommt.png| GermainAmBoden.png| GermainTötetElise.png| GermainTod.png| GermainTot.png Trivia * Wie alle Weisen hat Germain verschiedenfarbige Augen. Navigation en:François-Thomas Germain Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Assassin's Creed-Schurke Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Tot